1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to adjusting a billing rate of a user of a telecommunication network.
2. Background of the Invention
Communications devices, such as cellular phones, have become a common tool of everyday life. Cellular phones are no longer used simply to place telephone calls. With the number of available features rapidly increasing, cellular phones are now used for storing addresses, keeping a calendar, reading e-mails, drafting documents, etc. These devices are small enough that they can be carried in a pocket or purse all day, allowing a user to stay in contact almost anywhere. Recent devices have become highly functional, providing applications useful to business professionals as well as the casual user.
Today, there exist wireless devices that include several different types of transceivers to communicate with varied devices. For instance, a wireless device can include a cellular transceiver, as well as Wi-Fi, and Near-Field Communication (NFC) transceivers, such as BLUETOOTH, that can be used for several applications. For instance, there exist devices that allow a parent to monitor a child's movement. The device is attached to the child and communicates with NFC receivers around a perimeter. The device communicates with the NFC receivers to determine whether or not the child is within the perimeter. The NFC receivers are positioned to define a virtual perimeter within which the child is allowed to roam. If the child wanders outside of the perimeter, then a notification is sent to the parent.
Also, tolls and turnpikes are becoming more common on the roads and highways. Some toll highways and turnpikes use NFC systems to wirelessly pay the toll without stopping, but highways use a lot of different systems. Some toll highways and turnpikes calculate a custom toll based on the number of exits passed before exiting the highway. Some toll highways and turnpikes simply stop drivers at every exit for payment.
At stadiums, arenas, and other public forums, people gather in massive amounts for a relatively small time period. However, there is usually not an increase in cellular towers proportional to this number of people. This results in crowding and clogging of cellular resources within each tower due to the large number of users accessing it during an event.
What is needed in the art is a way to overcome crowding and clogging of cellular resources. There needs to be a way to encourage users to use their cellular services in a more uniform and predictable manner.